In oilfield operations, electronics can be used in a downhole environment to perform actions, convey information, and sense data, among other uses. Electronics used downhole are powered by some power source, which can be from the surface, from power stores (e.g., batteries or high-capacity capacitors) located on or near a downhole tool containing the electronics, or from power generation sources (e.g., a generator) located on or near the downhole tool containing the electronics.
Batteries and other power stores can have limited capacity and can be expensive. Additionally, batteries can perform poorly in the high heat and pressure of a downhole environment. Also, it can be complicated and costly to provide power to a downhole tool from the surface. Power outputted by a power generation source, such as a turbine powered by mud flow, can vary widely. For example, a downhole turbine powered by mud flow may provide power anywhere between 100 Volts (V) and 600 V during normal working conditions. Other ranges can occur, including less than 100 V and more than 600 V. Power supplies can regulate the power received from a power source such that the output of a power supply is more predictable. Traditional power supplies, however, are ill-equipped to handle the high fluctuations of power output from downhole power generation sources. Additionally, traditional power supplies are ill-equipped to handle the intense heat and pressure of downhole environments. Traditional power supplies require too much room to be used in many downhole environments, especially given the tight space requirements of many downhole tools.